


Saving Harry Styles

by 69louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cancer, M/M, Omega Louis, Werewolf Mates, harry is born human, human to werewolf transformation, louis is born the omega son of the pack's alpha, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69louis/pseuds/69louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is cancer ridden and left to die by a family that never exactly cared about him. Louis is born to become the alpha, but his mark gets in the way. Fate decides that they need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The machines beep a steady reminder that his heart was still beating, but only just. The faint scent of bleach, and something more sickening; death cultivates in the air like smoke, Louis casts his bright eyes around the dim, grey room and wonders bemusedly how anyone could stand to breath the scent in all day.

Louis refuses to turn to the person occupying the only bed in the room, knows that he isn't ready to lay eyes on the boy he's come to take, to save. So instead he makes his way to the closed window on the far wall, sucking in a breath and pushing against it with all his strength, he finally manages to shove hard enough that it swings open, letting in a much needed gust of fresh air. Peering out of the tiny window Louis watches the the highway that connects the hospital to the outside world with keen eyes, only the occasional ambulance screaming down the street disturbed the peace. All was silent in the cancer ward at Saint Joseph's hospital.

He takes a moment to steal his nerves, focuses on stopping his hands from shaking before turning away from the window and making his way tentative towards the middle of the room. Louis feels unsteady on his feet, skin still hot and raw from his recent changing, and nerves on end. This is the first time he's ever seen his mate in the flesh. The figure of a boy, half dead and grey with disease, laying perfectly still on the mechanical bed makes Louis' heart thud dangerously in his chest. _Harry Styles_ reads on his hospital bracelet, _acute leukemia, stage four_  was also typed in neat, but somehow sickeningly finale letters.

The room, though spacious, is empty, save for the bed and medical equipment, no get well soon cards, or hope you feel better flowers for the second and least favorite Styles child, no visitors for the least important member of a very important family.

Harry Styles was the estranged son of Congress woman Anne Cox, born as the product of his parents' attempt to save their failing marriage, he was born under a burden that his sister was not. When he decided to come out at 16, in the midst of his mother's re-election the wedge Harry had felt had always been there, was driven even further between he and his mother.

His illness did nothing to alleviate the rift, Anne provided Harry with the best medical treatment money could buy, but yet again failed to give him what he really needed; her support. With his sister off at university, and his mother much more attuned to her job than she ever was with Harry, he was left all alone, to die in a stuffy hospital room, waking only when the morphine that they pumped steadily into his body became to weak to dull the pain in his bones.   
  
Louis draws closer, standing at Harry's bed side to examine him more thoroughly. The signs of an ex-rebel were there, Louis smiles gently at the tattoo's Harry had got, seemingly just to spite his mother littered his otherwise flawless skin. The cancer came suddenly and disrupted his life, he was going to go to college, he was going to grow up one day and be an artist, but now it didn't even look like he'd live to be eighteen.  
  
His eyes sweep up to Harry's face, and then down to his torso, watching as his mate's chest struggles to rise and fall with each breath, even with his keen hearing he can hardly make out Harry's faint heartbeat, it sounded like a hummingbird; erratic, even panicked, not that of a seemingly sleeping seventeen year old boy. Harry's skin was pulled tight over his skeletal frame, bones curved and brittle, naturally thick dark hair long gone from the endless hours of chemotherapy.  
  
Harry Styles had shouldered a much older man's suffering, and it wore on his face.  
  
But that would all change tonight, Harry, Louis' mate though he did not know it yet, would suffer no more after today.  
  
He was helpless as a lamb, unaware and scarily ill, Louis doubts he even feels his canines sink into his pale flesh, until the wolf was coursing through his veins.


	2. The Awakening

The change is almost instant, Harry exhales his last human breath and as he inhales the color seems to flush back into his face. Dark hair the color of charcoal and lips stained strawberry, Louis' head spins with images of snow white; saving a pale beauty from his poison with a single kiss, and bringing him out of his endless slumber.

Then his eyes are opening with a flutter, dark green and confused but alight with consciousness none the less. Louis smiles down at Harry broadly, proud and relieved "You are not dreaming." Louis whispers reassuringly, voice high and clear, blue eyes alight in the dim of the hospital room, and Harry feels an emotion he can't even begin to name flood his body at the sound "I have saved you, Harry Styles."

Harry's aware suddenly of the lack of pain in his bones, he's not felt well in months, comforted only by the pain medication that they pump through his veins in steady dosses _'To keep you comfortable until the end'_ they had told him after the last round of radiation failed, _'that's all we can do.'_

"I'm Louis." the boy says, fixing Harry with a curious stare, "I've come to take you with me."

Harry's lips part to speak but no noise is uttered, he struggles to find the right words, wants to thank the delicate boy before him but doesn't fully believe that this isn't some fuzzy morphine induced fantasy. Don't people close to death hallucinate? Harry feels as if he's read that in one of the endless books his doctors had given him about facing death with a brave face, understanding how to let go. Or maybe he's already dead, maybe the boy standing at his bedside looking at him with such understanding is an angel sent to take him to heaven. Or maybe he's a demon sent to take him the other way. Harry doesn't much care just as long as he gets to spend the rest of eternity with this blue eyed masterpiece, _Louis_.

Louis reaches down, soft fingers brushing up Harry's arm, making heat rise to the surface of his skin as he drags his fingers to the spot where the IV drips a clear liquid into his veins, Harry's dark eyes follow the movements, mesmerized by the gentle touch. He winces slightly, probably more out of instinct than in pain, as Louis swiftly pulls the needle from his flesh, then gasps aloud when the small hole it left heals before his eyes.

"What-" Harry's voice cracks, his throat feels like he's swallowed a handful of sand and he wonders when the last time he's even spoken was. Louis smiles encouragingly at him and waits for him to clear the cobwebs from his throat before he starts again. "What did you do, how did you save me?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you, but for that you have to get up and come with me, -please." he adds politely after a second, hand brushing up Harry's forearm again comfortingly.

Harry feels his own face fall, and watches Louis eyes go hazy with worry. "I can't, I'm too weak to walk."

Louis' smile is back and in full force, this time lighting up his whole face and crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Do you feel weak, Harry?"

 _No_ , he doesn't. In fact he feels stronger than he ever has, like he can jump buildings and land on his feet. He wonders if it's Louis presences that makes him feel so indestructible. A pause elapses, and Harry draws in a lung full of air, notes how light his chest feels, then finally shakes his head no.

"Good." Louis says, taking a step away from the bed to give Harry room to get to his feet "So, you can stand."

Still half doubting his own body, but not wanting to disappoint this boy who sounds so sure Harry swings one tentative leg over the edge of the bed, and then the other, feels the strength of his own legs under him, and the icy floors as his bare feet make contact. Harry hasn't stood without help from nurses in months, and even then it was short trips to the wheelchair so they could wheel him over to the cafeteria on the occasional day he didn't feel sick to his stomach from the pain meds. "How?" is all Harry can really manage to ask.

"We'll get to that." Louis promises, "But first we have to get you out of here without anyone noticing, put this on."

Harry watches Louis riffle through the backpack he's got slung over his shoulder, and while he's distracted takes a second to look Louis over. The boy in front of him is at least a couple of inches shorter. His hair flops carelessly in his eyes, too big sweatshirt swamping his slight, yet somehow sturdy frame. With sharp canines and features, and even sharper eyes Louis is a vision and Harry feels something stirring inside of him, beginning to awaken. 

He's snapped out of his gawking by Louis shoving what looks to be a hoodie and sweatpants at him. "Come on, you. We haven't got all night."

Only hesitating a second, Harry quickly slips the sweatpants on under his hospital gown, pulling it over his head and then replacing it with the hoodie right after. He tries to ignore Louis' prying eyes. When he's fully clothed Louis sets a pair of worn vans, the style of shoe Louis' own dainty feet are covered in, down on the floor in front of Harry. "Brought these for you, but now that I look they might be a bit tight, sorry."

"S'fine." Harry croaks, slipping his feet into the shoes as best as he can. 

"Right." Louis huffs, smiling again. "This way, love."

And then Harry is struggling to keep up, clumsy feet fighting to keep pace with Louis' tiny purposeful strides.

He leads him out of the hospital room and down a quiet corridor, turns an unfamiliar corner and then pushes his way through an emergency exit. It takes 3 flights of stairs before they make it to ground level, and then Louis is turning back to Harry, pressing his index finger to his own lips in a shushing gesture. 

Harry nods in understanding watching as Louis turns back around and leads him through the lobby towards the front doors of the hospital. The reception desk is deserted, the only noise breaking through the silence is the tv set to some news channel playing softly on the far wall. Then they're out in the night air, wind ripping through Harry's hair, and _oh_ Hair? But he doesn't even get a second to process it because Louis is no longer at his side, walking quickly away from the building. 

"Wait up!" Harry whispers out breathlessly, hurrying after him.

Louis doesn't slow his stride calling "We have to get back by sunrise or they'll send someone out looking for us." over his shoulder. 

"Send someone?" Harry jogs to catch up with Louis, confused and uncertain.

Harry's blood is buzzing in his veins, like he could shoot electric sparks from the tips of his fingers. He's never felt so alive or so antsy, it's like the bottoms of his feet itch to run, and he thinks he probably would if it weren't for the steady figure of Louis leading him ever onward. He follows Louis across the empty highway, entering into an overgrown part of the woods that surrounds Saint Joseph's hospital, all along not bothering to turn back to look at Harry "From my pack," Louis explains as if it's the most casual thing in the world "the alpha, my father gave me until sunrise to get you back. I'm not sure what he'll do if I fail."

Stopping dead in his strides, Harry feels a spike of doubt flicker through his mind. Up until this point Harry had been content to follow Louis without question, but the mention of words like _alpha_ , and _pack_ , sends Harry's hackles right up. "Alpha?"

"Yes," Louis says, stopping finally too and turning to Harry "now I've told you we have to go, the pack is-."

"Pack?" And suddenly Harry is afraid, confused and unsteady he realises that he's stood in the woods with a boy he's known of of 20 minutes. Never mind that exactly the same amount of time ago he had been dying of cancer. Harry can't stop the panic from breaking into his voice. "What the fuck, Louis what _is_ this, what did you do to me?"

"You don't feel it then?" Louis asks, looking into Harry's eyes searchingly. "How is your skin not absolutely itching with it?"

"Feel- feel what exactly?" 

The boy before him shakes his head in reverence, then speaks "I told you I saved you, I don't have time to explain to you how. But I will soon I promise, you just have to come with me."

"Tell me now." Harry's frustration and fear coloring his voice. "I can't come with you if you don't."

The threat is empty, even as it leaves Harry's lips he knows that he'll follow this boy into hell if that's where he's leading him, but he hopes it's enough to convince Louis to tell him the truth.

A pause elapses, and Louis' blue eyes don't leave Harry's. Something passes between them, Harry's not sure what but then the second is gone and Louis is dropping his backpack to the earth, shedding his sweater, and out of his bottoms before the other boy's mind has even caught up. Louis stands stark naked and beautiful before him, pale moon light catching on the angles of his face and around the curve of his waist and hips, setting him aglow. 

Then Harry blinks, and Louis is gone, there is his place stands a large wolf, fur the color of strong tea and eyes like starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this story was kind of hurriedly written and not well thought out, but this chapter I took a lot more time on. I've had the idea for this story for /years/ but I finally got inspiration enough to write it, and I'm really excited. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	3. The Change

Curiously enough, at least in Harry's opinion anyway, his first instinct is not to run. No, the thoughts that flash through his head aren't even really that of fear, but instead wonder. Because if Louis is the most beautiful creature Harry has ever seen on two legs, than this- this _wolf_ is the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on four.

Harry isn't sure how long they stand there, eyes locked, air between them thick with tension as Harry tries to sort out his own head. For a second Harry's brain drifts to thoughts of how weird this exchange would look from an outsider's perspective; a wolf sitting calmly, ears perked and eyes alight, and a boy, medical bracelet describing his own doom in bold print still locked in thick plastic around his wrist, squaring off in the woods. Then everything is shifting, Louis is breaking eye contact and throwing his head back in a monstrous howl that rips through the air.

And it's like something inside Harry clicks. Like something, maybe something that's been nestled in his chest since he woke up to the sight of blue eyes, finally unfurls itself inside of him, rears it's head and howls back. His skin feels like it's been set aflame, limbs shaky and vision going out of focus. He drops to his knees, earth moist beneath him as his legs go limp. Harry cries out feeling his spine bend, eyes screwing shut under the weight of his bones shifting and snapping under his skin, his tongue and teeth becoming too big for his mouth, seams splitting and ripping as his body changes. And just as it begins to feel like too much, the pain recedes, ebbing it's way out of Harry's body until it's gone.

Then it's silent again, Harry's ragged breath whooshing out of his body in steady huffs, heart hammering against his rib cage as if it's trying to escape. There is a humming in his veins, and he is aware of things around him that he was not before; the distant hoot of an owl sounds a couple of miles away, hears the quiet padded feet of a fox stalking a sleeping gaggle of geese near the lake east of there, picks up the scent of the damp sodden earth beneath his feet, and then as the wind blows can practically taste the blood in the air of a recently killed doe just north of that.

Underneath it all is _Louis._ Equal parts musk and sweet, Harry feels weak with the scent, making his head spin and his hair- fur? Stand on end. It seems to slip into his bloodstream like a drug, makes Harry's throat choke up and he feels something possessive and hot course through him. When his eyes open it's takes a half a second for them to adjust, everything is sharper, clearer through his new eyes.

Louis is stood in the same spot, eyeing him borderline trepidatiously, furry head cocked to one side. "The first change is always the hardest," he hears Louis saying, scratchy voice making Harry's ears twitch in interest "I've never met a turner before but I imagine it's quite hard for your bodies to adjust at first."

"A turner?" Harry's voice sounds rough in his own ears, and he adds how they could possibly be communicating right now to the list of ever compiling questions he's stored in his brain since the moment he laid eyes on Louis.

"S'what we call wolves who are made instead of born."

"So then you're not a turner?"

Louis smiles amusedly, tongue lolling slightly as shakes his head. "Nope, born to the Tomlinson pack under the mark of an omega. "

"An omega, what-"

"I've already said more than I should have," Louis cuts him off sharply "showed you more than I'm allowed. You're not even supposed to have changed yet. We've got to go, Harry, now."

Again Harry hesitates, thoughts rapid firing in his brain thick with uncertainty. "There's no turning back now, Harry," Louis' voice is whisper quiet, it seems to catch in the wind and rustle in the branches of the trees all around them "no returning to the world you were born into. What you are now, what I did to you to save you means that you are no longer human, no longer on equal footing with those people in that hospital, with your family, with anybody you've ever met."

The volume of what Louis' done, how wholly Louis did in fact save him washes over Harry like a tidal wave. "I wish I could have given you a choice, wish that I wasn't so selfish, but I couldn't let you die." Louis' voice seems to choke in his throat, and Harry, despite his fear, has to fight the urge to go to him, to drag him into his chest and comfort him in whatever way these bodies they are both currently in allow. "Couldn't let you continue to suffer like that, not when it was so easy for me to keep you alive."

"But _why_?" Harry asks, "Why me?"

Louis' eyes flicker sadly for a second "If you don't feel it yet, then I hope after I explain everything you will."

"Feel what? What am I supposed to be feeling," Harry fights the panic in his voice. "I don't understand how or why or what's going on-"

"I took your humanity away from you," Louis' voice sounds eerily calm in contrast to Harry's rising hysteria. "I stole it in fact, but I gave you something so much more powerful in exchange, and I gave you your life. It is my greatest apology, Harry Styles that the choice between staying human and dying alone in that hospital, and turning you into something more than you were before was taken away, but I'm giving it to you now; If you wish to live you must come with me."

Louis doesn't give Harry a second to hesitate this time. Quickly and all at once Louis turns away from Harry and dashes through the trees and out of sight. Harry blames it on instinct that he follows, blames it on his fear of being left alone, and refuses to acknowledge how bad the sight of Louis' retreating figure hurts, how desperately alone he felt.

It isn't hard to put his new body into motion, in fact he's moving before his brain can even catch up, hind legs rocketing forward and propelling him after Louis like he's been shot out of a gun. Soon they're running instep with each other, Louis not even acknowledging Harry's presence, crystal colored eyes set straight ahead.

Running in this body takes half the effort, and none of the focus. Harry is able to let his mind wonder, revels in how strong he feels. That hospital bed, the hours of chemo, watching his hair fall out strand by strand and his body wither to nothing seem like a dream now, far off and cloudy, a lifetime away.

He lets his eyes wander over to Louis, running a half a pace ahead of him with look of steely determination in his eyes. "We're close." Louis calls over his shoulder, and as if on cue the air fills with the acrid scent of piss and what Harry guesses are other wolves. He suddenly has the urge to push Louis behind him, shield him with his own body against any threats that lay ahead, but then Louis is stopping short and pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've just been sitting on this chapter because everytime i try and add to it, or make it better it just gets muddled, and i think i've made you guys wait long enough. comments and kudos are nice. x


	4. The Alpha

"This is as far as we can go in these forms." Louis says, voice hushed and hurried "You can't cross the territory line like this, Harry, you have to change back." 

The idea of changing back, if he can even work out how, makes Harry's stomach sick with panic. How is he expected to protect himself, to protect Louis in his human form? "But I'm with you."

"It doesn't matter," Louis' voice goes up a pitch "I can't protect you if they-"

"I don't need you to protect me."

A bark of harsh condescending laughter sends Harry's hackles right up "You've barely had your body an hour, my pack mates have trained since birth-" Louis cuts himself off, and lets his eyes soften "Look, I'm not trying to be cruel, love. There is a certain way we have to handle this, the pack doesn't do well with outsiders, especially turners. And most of them don't exactly approve of what I've done to you."

"You mean changing me?"

Louis nods,"We're going to have to discuss this later, Harry it is not the time. Now watch closely, it takes a lot of concentration to change back when your adrenalin is high." 

Harry watches Louis' chest expand as he inhales, can almost feel the calm flood through Louis' body. And then he's shifting until it's no longer a wolf in front of him but a pretty boy, stark naked bare skin gleaming in the pale moon light the filters through the trees all around them. A rush of affection, and something else- lust? makes Harry feel flushed under his skin.

Louis gives him a tentative smile, blue eyes practically glowing "You have to be calm in order for it to work," he explains "you can do that for me right, Harry, be calm- focus on the change? I need you to focus, love we haven't got much time."

An acute need to please Louis pumps through Harry's body, calm flooding him and eyes focused on not breaking contact with the boy in front of him. The change from wolf to human is just as painful, but Harry is prepared for it this time, bracing his whole body for the sting of pain the shoots up his spine.

When the changed is finished and Harry has gotten to his feet again a small smile that Harry can't help but return plays on Louis' lips. "When we get there you must first speak to my father. You will address him as alpha, and only speak when spoken to, okay?"

Harry swallows thickly, nodding.

"Don't look so scared." Louis reaches out, cupping the side of Harry's neck comfortingly with his small cool hands, and Harry is acutly aware of just how naked they both are. "Just do as I say and everything will be fine, you trust me don't you?"

"Til' the death of me." Harry confirms softly.

Louis' face breaks into a beautiful grin at the words. "Are you ready?" he asks.

Harry nods, still feeling slightly out of place in his own body, but slightly more calm none the less. "As I'll ever be."

"This way then." Louis says, and for what feels like the hundredth time that night Harry's hurrying after the other boy, eyes focused directly on the back of Louis' skull, and not on the sharp dip of Louis' spine.

Harry is lead through a thicket of large trees, and then out into a clearing. Several large homes dotted throughout about 10 acres of land shine almost ominously in the moonlight, and Harry has to fight to keep himself from grabbing Louis by the wrist and running as far away from here as possible. He feels as if he's walking towards his doom with every step further into Louis' pack's territory, a sense of dread for what lays before him seeps into his bloodstream.

And then they're on the doorstep of the largest home, and Louis is turning to him. "I can't go in there like this." Harry hisses, gesturing down to his naked form.

Louis shakes his head hurriedly "Nudity means very little to my people, it is much more vital that we get inside and properly greet the alpha than it is for me to figure out a way to clothe you understand?" 

Harry swallows thickly, he's sure Louis can see the hesitation in his eyes, but nothing can be done to quell Harry's nerves, so with a tentative smile Louis is turning the ornate brass door handle, and throwing the heavy door open.

The silence is deafening as Harry stands bare, before what he can only guess is Louis' pack for all of them to see. About 20 people ranging in age from a softly cooing infant sitting atop the hip of it's mother, to an elderly couple who look to be about 80 years old apiece stand quietly watching both Harry and Louis. The alpha sits in the middle of the large entryway, shoulders broad, body hulking and eyes- the same color as Louis' regarding Harry searchingly. A woman with dark hair, stands to the left and just behind the alpha, she gives Louis a kind smile, but doesn't turn her gaze towards Harry at all.

Most of the people present, Harry observes are women, several young girls with bodies and face shapes similar to Louis' catching his eye. There are about half as many males as well, some of them standing close to women who Harry guesses are their wives and girlfriends- mates? There are also a couple of what looks to be like single males dotted throughout the group as well.

"This is him, then is it." The alpha's voice breaks the silence, and Harry nearly jumps a foot into the air. Soft snickers of laughter can be heard from the three young men standing off in the corner of the room, and Harry's face burns red as he feels the penetrating gazes of the whole pack.

Louis reaches out and twines his fingers with Harry's "Yes, this is Harry, my mate."

The alpha's stare only intensifies at the confirmation. "I suppose this means everything's gone according to plan then?"

"Yes, father." Louis nods immediately.

"In that case." He says, getting to his feet "It's time I have a talk with this Harry."

Harry's blood runs cold, fright slipping down his spine in steady waves as the alpha seems to double in size, shoulders broad, eyes narrowed. "This way." the alpha calls, and Harry is stumbling over his own feet to obey. Louis gives his fingers one last reassuring squeeze before he let's their hands untwine.

-  
Harry follows the alpha up the large spiral staircase, trying his damndest to bite down on the fear that threatens to scorch him from the inside out. He's lead into a big room that looks to be an in-home office, with large bay windows that look over the whole property, and a heavy dark wood desk sitting in the middle. Harry had no idea what he was expecting when he was told he'd be meeting Louis' pack, but it definitely was not this. Not this opulent home, with these beautiful, seemingly civilized people.

He watches the alpha stroll purposefully behind the desk, and take a seat in the worn brown chair. "Sit." He commands easily, and Harry nearly stumbles over his own feet to get out of the doorway, and perch himself in the chair across from the alpha, wincing slightly as his bare skin hits the cool leather, again reminding him of just how naked he really is.

The alpha sets his elbows on the desk in front of him, and presses the tips of his fingers together. There's a tension between the two men who sit in front of eachother, but it isn't anything like the tension Harry had felt with Louis, no this one is thick with a different kind of tension, the air around them not filled with the scent of sickly sweet Louis, but with a deep musk that only aids in putting Harry completely on edge. He's ready to leep from his seat any moment, change into a wolf- he hopes his body doesn't fail him, find Louis and then-

"You know what we are, then do you, boy?" Harry is ripped from his frantic nonsensical planning by the deep rumble of the alpha's voice.

Harry feels a cold sweat break out across his whole body, and when he opens his mouth to speak if feels like razor blades in his throat when he chokes out. "Yes."

"You know what my Louis is?" The alpha's voice keeps the same melodic tone.

"The same as you?"

"Yes and no." Says the alpha, pulling his arms off the table to cross them over his wide barrel chest as he leans back in his chair. "Yes in the sense that he is of my blood, and that he is just as much wolf as I, but no in the sense that we are on equal footing."

"I don't-"

"You can't feel the difference?" Blue eyes, so strikingly like Loui's but holding absolutely none of the affection watch Harry questioningly "Can't tell?"

"I know that you're the alpha and he's not." Harry tries.

"And you can't work out why?"

"Too young?" Harry guesses.

The alpha's tone takes on an almost sad quality. "Louis has been 18 since winter, I was supposed to have passed the pack down to him months ago, but his status makes that impossible."

"Statues?"

"My Louis, my son, the only rightful heir to this pack is an omega, and therefore incapable. Male omegas are a rare breed, and when they are born they are usually abandoned and left to die by their families as infants." He goes on to explain, tone hushed but eyes unwavering "Some people thought it was in mine and Jay's best interest to do the same, but-"A chill runs down Harry's spine at the thought of casting off your own child over something as silly as a mark. "I couldn't do that to my son, so I raised him as I'd raise any other boy. Treated him the same, asked of him the same things as I asked of the other males, and that boy, my son has never let me or this pack down a day in his life. Becoming the alpha is his birthright- he earned it, but one does not simply cast off their omega mark. Louis can't do this alone, and that unfortunately is where you come in."

"How-"

"Bite your tongue, boy I have not finished speaking." The Alpha pins Harry with are dark glare, killing the words in his throat. "He was to be mated to another single male in this pack after his 18th birthday, but Louis refused to have him." He gave a small smile, the first of the night "Fought me tooth and nail in fact, but he saw you- I don't know where, you'll have to ask him yourself about that, but he insisted that you were the one."

"The one?"

"The one for him, and the one to become alpha when the time is right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, I'm sorry I've been taking so long between updates. It isn't even that I'm busy it's just that I only want to write this when I feel inspired enough to do it justice and make sure it's well written, if that makes sense. Hang in there with me please, I promise even if it takes me a year I'll get this story finished. 
> 
> Also I've been getting a lot of questions about why Louis doesn't exactly behave like an omega, and hopefully this chapter cleared that up a bit. I wanted to write a fic where the omega chose the alpha, and not the other way around for once, and in my head I couldn't justify Louis being meek, or a weakling when he risked his own life to save Harry. 
> 
> I have no idea when or even if detailed smut will be a part of this fic- but yes Louis will be bottoming.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are nice. x


	5. The Kiss

Harry is reeling, mind going a mile a minute as he tries to processes exactly what the alpha is saying. "Me?"

A deep frown sets into the alpha's lips "You aren't exactly my first choice either. An outsider running my pack into the ground is the last thing I want, but I trust Louis' judgment. He wants you, and he thinks you can win, so you'll be the alpha."

"Win, win what?"

"This pack has been in the Tomlinson line for over a century. The mated males have been my betas for longer than you've been alive, and they respect that this pack belongs to Louis and by extension you, but some of the unmated ones however are antsy." The alpha explains "They've got a taste for Louis and most of all for power, mating with Louis and fathering his children are the only way to assure their place as alpha, and if you think for a second you won't have to compete for both then you're even more useless than I originally thought."

Harry's brow furrows, confusion almost dizzying him "Louis is a boy."

The alpha shrugs, looking unconcerned with Harry's apparent panic "That does not matter to wolves in the same way that it matters to humans, the mark of an omega is not some petty zodiac sign or decided by the position of the moon, Louis' body is omega."

"What does that mean exactly?-" Harry's trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice "Sir."

"It means that his body is weak in a way that it would not have been if he weren't born an omega." There's a half a beat before the alpha speaks again "Means that regardless of Louis' gender he is capable of carrying offspring."

"Carrying offspring you mean?-" Harry cuts himself off, shaking his head quickly "I can't believe this."

A soft scoff sounds from the other side of the desk making Harry's eyes snap back up to meet the alpha's judging gaze "Four hours ago you were laying on your deathbed. Three hours ago you not only watched my son change into a wolf, but did the same yourself. You mean to tell me the idea of a man with the capability of carrying children is the thing you cannot believe in all of this?"

Harry's breath seems to catch in his throat, mind drifting to the soft curve of Louis' body illuminated in the moonlight, to the look in Louis' eyes when they first met Harry's- and no, he supposes the boy who saved him, who for all intents and purposes is now promised to him carrying his children is the least of his worries.

"And what if I don't want to be the alpha," Harry swallows thickly "what if this is too much"

A dark look passes over the alpha's face, as he rises from his chair and moves purposefully towards the far window, stopping to peer out of it into the night. "Then Louis risked his own life to save yours for nothing, he will simply have to sacrifice for his pack as he always has, and be mated to who ever shows himself to be most worthy, likely someone he does not love."

A flash of something hot and possessive goes zinging down Harry's spine "But he's mine, you've already said we're mates or whatever he chose me."

"Which part of this are you failing to grasp, boy?" There's an edge to the alpha's voice now as he rounds on Harry, thinly veiled annoyance cutting into his tone. "Louis belongs to no one but this pack, if you decide you are too cowardly to take on the responsibilities that go along with being mated to the child of an alpha, then you will simply be replaced." A look of disdain and disgust passes over the alpha's face as he turns away from Harry again, tone no longer as loud "Louis deserves some happiness in all of this, so I allowed him to turn you, but it means very little to me if he was wrong about you, in fact I think it'd be better for everyone else involved if he was."

Shame and indignation color Harry's face at the alpha's words, "I'll do it." Harry rasps finally. And he would- he'd do whatever for Louis.

-

The conversation ends abruptly after that. The alpha says no more as who Harry assumes is a female pack member materializes in the doorway of the office. Her dark hair is swept over her shoulders, eyes kept downcast as she leads Harry out of the room and into the wide maze of hallways, small figure moving quickly through the large home.

Harry doesn't bother to try and make conversation, doesn't even know if he's capable of it at this point, brain so fuzzied with the new information and the gargantuan task of become the alpha of a pack of people- wolves he's never even met. He wants to see Louis, wants to ask where the girl is taking him but then they're stopping at a large dark oak door.

"This will be your room for now." she says, voice light as she turns the brass knob and extends an arm to show that she wants Harry to enter, and then she's gone, small bare feet padding over the hard wood floors as she leaves Harry alone.

The room is quite a bit larger than the alpha's office, expensive and ornate furniture placed throughout the room. A plush looking carpet is spread out over the wood paneling of the floors, the bed twice the size as the one Harry had at home stands against the far wall, a window several feet wide and tall behind it, the moon hanging heavily in the sky and that along with the large mantel fireplace crackling softly to the left of Harry, help to set the room aglow.

Harry is no stranger to the good life, both parents relatively wealthy in their own right. He went to all the best schools, vacationed in Hawaii and the South of France, new clothes and his pockets always thick with the weight of his mother's guilt money insured that Harry never ever wanted for things that money could buy, but this house, this room was opulent beyond anything Harry had ever seen outside of a magazine, and the weight of intimidation he's felt since the minute it came into view settles even heavier onto Harry's chest.

A shiver wracks Harry body and suddenly he is acutely aware again of his nakedness. Cursing softly under his breath, he clicks the door shut behind him and makes his way to what he hopes in the closet. It's huge, of course, but stand empty. Harry shifts from foot to foot for a second, trying to decide what

There's a sudden knock on the door that makes Harry nearly jump out of his own skin, and then the smell hits him, wrapping around him like a comforting blanket, _Louis_. Hurrying back across the room, and pulling the door open quickly relief floods Harry at the sight of him. Louis is dressed again, large t-shirt swamping his small frame and grey sweatpants pooling around his little bare feet, he gives Harry a gentle smile "I've brought you some clothes,"

"Thank you." Harry rasps quietly, taking a step back allowing Louis to enter the room.

"No problem," he says stepping around Harry to place the neat pile of clothes onto the end of the bed, and then tossing Harry a pair of boxer briefs along with a dark t-shirt and some trackies. "There's more where that came from we have a bunch of extra stuff that should fit you up in the attic."

Harry dresses quickly, fighting the blush on his cheeks as he does so. Louis doesn't bother to pretend not to watch, as he sets himself onto Harry's bed, tucking his ankles underneath him. "I would've come sooner but my mother- Jay asked about a million questions and the girls wouldn't shut up. How did the talk with the alpha go?"

"Well, I think." Harry says standing back to his full height "He told me about the battle that I'll have to win," Harry hesitates slightly wondering if he should go on "and about you."

"Me?" Louis raises one curved eyebrow at Harry, "What did he tell you about me?"

Harry falters slightly "He- uh he told me about the omega thing."

"Ah," Louis says nodding, looking down to examine the hem of his sweats "that."

"Yeah, that."

"Is that why you're being so standoff-ish then?" Louis asks briskly, and Harry sees the flash of what looks like hurt filter across Louis' blue eyes.

"I- no, Louis no that's not."

"Look, I know that this is a lot, and that you didn't ask for any of this. I'm not trying to guilt trip you into doing something you don't want to, Harry-"

This time it's Harry's turn to interrupt "I want you."

Louis eyes snap back up to look at Harry, expression gentle and voice soft "You can't have one without the other, Harry. It's me and the pack, or it's neither, I'm sorry."

"Then it's both." Harry's voice doesn't waver, and the small smile the stretches it's way across Louis' thin lips is enough to make Harry sure that his choice is the right one.

Louis gets to his feet, eyes almost glowing in the warm firelight as he approaches Harry, light little foot steps almost silent as he comes to a stop just in front of the taller man. Harry's breath catches in his throat as Louis places a delicate warm hand on his chest, he can feel the heat radiating through the thin material of his tshirt and he wants to say something, wants to pull Louis in closer but he's nearly struck dumb by the suddenly close proximity, and the scent of Louis washing all over him.

There's a beat of silence as Louis studies Harry's face closely, and all Harry can do is stand still in reverence at the beautiful boy in front of him. There's a moment of hesitation in Louis' eyes before he's leaning forward, lips parted slightly as they meet Harry's in a sweet kiss.


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um........ i'm back? i think. i don't know. enjoy this chapter that was two years in the making. find me at 69louis.tumblr.com

Harry wants to keep it sweet, wants Louis to set the pace, but it's like his body refuses to listen to his mind, and when Louis makes a soft sighing noise into Harry's mouth his self restraint snaps. His mind goes fuzzy with need, dick fattening up rapidly as he crowds Louis back towards the large bed. Louis sinks his short nails into Harry's shoulder blades sending everything; the crackling of the fire behind them as it casts soft shadows over Louis' angular face, the erratic beating of Louis' heart inside his chest, the noise their lips make as they kiss, is snapped into sharp focus again.

Louis hits the mattress first, bounces once, looking up at Harry with wide lust blown eyes and lips swollen red from kissing. A silent pause elapses, as Harry stands at the end of the bed trying to regulate his breathing, Louis scent that seems to be coming off of him in waves making that nearly impossible, but then Louis is parting his thighs ever so slightly, the barest hint of an invitation, and Harry descended.

Clothes fall off of Louis as if on their own accord and soon he's laid out bare beneath the other boy. A flushed sort of golden, his skin almost glows in the firelight as Harry kisses along his collarbone, fighting the urge to use his teeth to mark up his pretty skin. 

"Harry-" Louis' voice chokes off as Harry grinds his hips down into his sending a wave of slick between his legs "Harry we can't."

Lust makes Harry bold, flying high on Louis' pheromones. "You're my mate, you've said so yourself we can do as we please."

"That's not how it works," Louis hisses breathlessly as his skin prickles with heat under Harry's hands. He's waited months for this, dreamt about it a thousand times, but he knows what harm could come if they don't play by the rules. "We can't bond until you're the alpha or they'll be hell to pay."

"Bond? I don't-"

"I know you don't," Louis says softly, slowing the bigger boy with a gentle tug of his hair, getting their eyes to finally meet. They're both flushed, lips swollen and moist, Louis' chest marked pink and purple from where Harry's mouth had been "You've got no idea how this works, how my body works, and that's why we can't do this right now."

\--

"Louis." Harry rasps, fingers tangling and untangling themselves in Louis honey colored hair as they lay together hours later. The sun had come up hours ago but the house around them remained quiet.

"Hmm?" Louis hums in response, shifting and turning over in the bigger male's embrace to push his cold nose against Harry's bare collarbone.

He hesitates a second, wonders in the grand scheme of things what the answer to the question that's been nagging at him since he'd laid eyes on Louis even mattered. "How did you find me?" he asks anyway,

Louis' cheeks flush prettily with embarrassment, "It's really stupid, you're gonna think I'm insane."

Calloused fingers brush along Louis' rosy cheeks and map out a trail to his plump bottom lip. "I won't, I promise." Harry asures.

Louis burrows his head harder against Harry's chest to hide his face in embarrassment.  "The first time I saw you was your mother's campaign video."

Green eyes blink confusedly. "What?"

"We don't really have tv's here, don't really have a use for them, but my mom has one in the kitchen to keep her entertained while she cooks, and one day your mom's commercial came on and- it's so cheesy, and stupid but I saw you and I knew." Louis explains in a rush, head still tucked tightly against Harry in shame. "So I looked for you. It isn't exactly hard to dig up dirt on the child of a politician. I Did research on your mom, found out your sister was off at school, figured out your parents weren't together anymore. And it went on like that for months- me trying to figure out a way to meet you, I wanted you to fall in love with me before I turned you. Wanted to make sure the choice was yours."

Louis finally looks back up at Harry, blue eyes earnest "But then I found out you were sick- that you were going to die soon so I made the choice for you, and hoped that you wouldn't resent me for it."

"I don't."

"But you should, and maybe you don't now, but eventually."

"I know better than anyone how far gone I was, Louis I had days left. You're the only reason I'm still here, the only real reason that I want to be."

"Don't say that."

"Really, you're- there's something in my gut screaming that this is where I'm supposed to be. That this is what I'm meant for, and I suppose I should be afraid, most people would be, but I'm not. I'm happy. I'm here with you, the boy who saved me, and I'm happy."

\--  



End file.
